High School Musical: The Adult Years
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set a few years after the 1st movie. left room 2 add things that will happen in HSM2. started out Troyella, now is a major Jelsi.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

If you all visit my profile, I've organized high school musical categories. You can find pictures of High School Musical, High School Musical 2, and some of Zac and Vanessa. There are some photo manipulations too. They're organized like this.

Troy & Gabriella

Jason & Kelsi

High School Musical

High School Musical 2

Zac & Vanessa

After you look at them, leave me a message or email me to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nineteen year old Gabriella Bolton sat in her new living room and was looking through the photo album. There was her and Troy onstage right after the Twinkle Towne musical. On the next page was a picture of her and Troy and all their friends. Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke.

She turned the page once more. Here was a picture of her wedding day. She smiled, remembering. Troy had asked her to marry him on her eighteenth birthday. She, of course, agreed and they were married months later, thanks to the generous donation from Ryan and Sharpay.

She turned to the final page. It was a picture of her and Troy standing in front of their new house. Just then the door opened. "Gabriella, are you here?" Troy called.

"In the living room." She hollered back. She closed the book and set it back in it's place on the shelf in the room. Troy walked in the room, set down his gym bag and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"How was your day?" He asked pulling back. He sat down on the couch and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Fine. I got bored so I went to the mall." Gabriella replied. "I was sort of hoping that the school would call. I would have loved to go in and help teach today. What about you?"

"Practice was fine. The coach really worked us hard." Troy replied. "With the temperature being so hot today, it made things worse." He was referring to the Albuquerque weather. After they had graduated, Troy got a spot on the local basketball team and Gabriella got a chance to go back to East High to help with several classes. Principal Matsui had asked her to be a student teacher. When she pointed out that she hadn't gotten her degree yet, he smiled and said that he would make an exception.

Just the a buzzing sound came from the kitchen. Gabriella leaned in, kissed him quickly and headed out to the kitchen, with Troy following her. She reached into the microwave and pulled out a bowl of nachos and cheese.

Troy reached over to grab one but before he could, Gabriella playfully slapped his fingers. "Hey, hey. If you eat these, they'll spoil your supper." She warned.

Troy gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He pushed his bottom lip out.

Gabriella laughed. "Alright just one. Besides, they're for the girls."

Troy swallowed the nacho and looked at his wife. "The girls?"

Gabriella slowly nodded. "Remember? It's Thursday. Thursdays are always girl's night in." Each and every Thursday faithfully, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella would get together and have a Girl's Day In. They would watch movies, do make up and hair and tell stories.

Troy slapped his forehead. "That's right. I forgot." He paused. "You're going to hate me. I told the boys they could come over and watch the game tonight."

"Can't you watch it somewhere else?" Gabriella asked. She got an idea. She pouted her lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. "For me?" She asked.

Troy almost laughed. "Well…" He started. Gabriella made her way around the counter and got real close.

"If you do this for me, I'll do something for you."

"Fine by me." He replied. He picked her up and started kissing her. They made their way into the living room. He gently laid her on the couch and started to undo his jeans.

"Troy." Gabriella started. He reached down and slid his hand up her skirt. "Troy." She said again.

"Huh?"

"As much as I would like to do this now, we can't."

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"The girls will be here." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Troy got off Gabriella and started to fix his jeans. Together they answered the door.

"Did we interrupted something?" Kelsi asked. The others giggled.

"No. Nothing at all." Troy said, standing behind Gabriella to hide his hard on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, tonight's movie is called. 'I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer.'" Gabriella said popping the DVD in.

"I heard this was good." Taylor commented. They were all sitting on huge cushions, popcorn in their laps.

"Zeke wanted to take me to see it when it was in theaters but I was sick." Sharpay added. "He said it was awesome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over at Kelsi and Jason's the boys were watching the game. Troy was telling them what happened right before the girls rang the bell.

"That has got to suck." Chad said.

"It did. I was so close to getting some. Oh well." Troy grinned and turned back to the TV.

"Who wants drinks?" Jason asked getting up. When he got the order, he made his way out to the kitchen. When he came back in, he handed them their drinks. "A Coke for you, Dr. Pepper for you, and Pepsi for the rest of us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Troy and Gabriella's, the movie had the girls on the edge of their seats. When the killer came out of the shadows, they all jumped, sending popcorn everywhere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Eleven-thirty Troy stood up. "I had best be going." He said. He thanked Jason for changing the plans so suddenly and told them he'd see them tomorrow at practice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he got in the door at midnight, he made his way to the living room. The sight he saw made him smile. All four girls were fast asleep. He gently picked Gabriella up and carried her to their bedroom.

When he set her down on the mattress, she started to stir. "Shh." He said, wiping her hair off her face. He covered her up and made his way to the hallway closet. He took out several blankets and pillows.

Once he got back down to the living room he covered each girl up and slid a pillow under their heads.

He grabbed his cell phone and went to the kitchen. "Hey, Jason, the girls were fast asleep when I got here." He paused. "No, they can stay. I already covered them up." Another pause. "I'm sure. You can stop by tomorrow and pick Kelsi up. Take care man. Bye." He closed his cell phone, took a quick shower and crawled into bed beside his wife.

As if she felt his presence, she curled up next to him. He kissed her head and threw his arm around her waist. Within five minutes, he was sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh, my, god," Kelsi moaned.

"Yeah," Jason moaned back. He continued to fuck his wife. He reached up and dug his nails in her back.

"I'm cumming," Kelsi moaned.

Jason thrust a few more times. "Me too." He started to jerk like crazy, filling the condom with his cum. After a few minutes of this, he pulled out, ripped off his condom and laid back against the bed.

"That was incredible," Kelsi gasped. Jason was trying to catch his breath; all he could do was nod in agreement.



The next day, Kelsi had spaghetti on the stove and she was chopping up the lettuce for the salad. The door opened and Jason came in, all sweaty from practice. "What's for dinner?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"Pasta and salad," she replied.

"Need any help?" he asked. He washed his hands and Kelsi handed him a knife and the tomatoes.

"So, did you talk to Troy?" Kelsi asked, walking over to strain the noodles.

"Yeah. He's okay with the idea. Gabriella would appreciate it and with all the practice we've had, I really haven't had a chance to romance you," Jason replied.



"What about this one?" Kelsi asked. It was hours later and her and Jason were curled up on the couch, her feet in his lap. They were looking through magazines.

Jason leaned over to see what she was pointing at. "I like it, but I really like this one better." He took the magazine from her and flipped to a page. On that page was the most beautiful dress Kelsi had ever seen.

"Wow," she said. She took the magazine back from him to get a closer look. She looked down at the price. "Have you seen the price?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. You deserve the best. I only wish I could do more," Jason replied.

Kelsi reached out and gently took his face in her hand. "You love me. You married me and gave me a wonderful home. You have done more then I could've ever expected or ask of you."

"Thanks." He replied, giving her a goofy grin.



"So, man, did you talk to Gabriella last night?" Jason asked when he saw Troy at practice the next day.

"Yeah, she was ecstatic," Troy replied, passing the ball to another team mate. He jogged over to Jason. "What about Kelsi, did she pick out her dress yet?"

"We did that last night," Jason replied, putting his hands up to catch the ball that was coming his way. He dribbled down the court and threw it in the basket. He jogged back to Troy. "When she saw the price of the dress, she almost had a baby," he joked. "But it's cool now."



Kelsi pulled into Troy and Gabriella's driveway. She gathered all of the magazines and got out. It was as if Gabriella was already waiting for her, because as soon as she pushed the doorbell, the door opened. Gabriella ushered her inside.

"So, what did you think?" Kelsi asked as they sat down in the living room.

Gabriella had a pair of Troy's East High basketball pants on with a white tank top. "He told me and I was like, 'yeah'," Gabriella replied.

"Jason and I already picked out my dress," Kelsi said, opening one of the magazines to show her.

"Wow," Gabriella replied when she saw the dress.

"I thought that we could look through these magazines to find a dress for you," Kelsi stated, handing her friend a stack of magazines.



An hour later, Kelsi's cell phone rang. It was Ms. Darbus. Kelsi offered her time to go in and play the piano for the drama class at East High. She also helped Ms. Darbus with some of the Musical ideas.

"Hello?" she asked, flipping it open.

"Kelsi, hi, I just wanted to say that we are going to need you tomorrow. I also wanted to thank you, Jason, Troy and Gabriella for being chaperones at the dance this weekend."

"It's really not a problem. We enjoy being back at East High, and we have nothing better to do. Also, this would be the first time that the boys have taken us out in a long while," Kelsi replied, laughing.

"Alright, well I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Ms. Darbus said.

"What did she want?" Gabriella asked when she hung up.

"She wanted to thank us for being chaperones and she needs me tomorrow."

"Cool. I got a call from Principal Matsui. He needs me to help with a Science class tomorrow," Gabriella responded.

Just then, Kelsi's watch beeped. "I have to get going. I have to run some errands. Stop at the bank, the grocery store, etc. Keep these magazines and I'll see you tomorrow."



"Ready?" Jason asked, holding out his arm. He was wearing the tuxedo that he had worn to his wedding. Kelsi took a deep breath and took his arm. Together they walked to the entrance of the school. Troy and Gabriella were waiting for them.

"Why, don't we look classy," Troy joked. He was wearing black dress pants with pure white shirt and a jacket. Gabriella was wearing a beautiful blue gown that went down to her knees. It was strapless and had a few jewels on it.

"Hey," Kelsi said. She looked down at her own dress. The material it was made out of made it flash everytime it moved. It was a deep purple. It too was strapless. It zipped in the back and the hooked for extra protection. She wasn't wearing a bra under this and if the zipper started to unzip, at least the hook was in place that way she wasn't standing there in nothing but her underwear. The dress had cost them $1,526, but Jason put the money in their joint checking account and used their debit card to order it offline.

Gabriella took Troy hand and followed them into the gymnasium. When Jack Bolton saw them, he made his way over. "You ladies look spectacular," he said.

"Thanks, Mr. Bolton," Kelsi replied.

"Thanks, dad," Gabriella said at the same time.

"You guys show these girls a good time. Rumor has it that basketball practice has been taking up most of your time," Jack added.

"But dad, we're chaperones." Troy stated.

"I'm sure that you can dance a few times," Jack argued.

Just then, Principal Matsui walked in. "Excuse me," he said, leaving them.

The first song came on. It was 'All My Life' by Jojo and K-ci.

"This is our wedding song," Kelsi said.

Jason held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Kelsi laughed and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
Girl, you are close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one, my everything and for you this song I sing_

_All my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too_

_Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you!_

_All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too_

_You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,  
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

_All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
All my life I pray for someone like you_

When the song ended everyone clapped. Principal Matsui got on the microphone. "I am pleased to announce that we have esteemed alumni among us. Please give a warm welcome to Troy and Gabriella Bolton and Jason and Kelsi Cross." The other faculty and all the students started clapping. "I'm going to let the music get back on. I just want to say that I hope everyone has a good time."

The DJ put the next CD in. It was 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. This time, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi all headed out to the dance floor.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through thru it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_



"That was amazing," Kelsi said, crawling into bed later that night. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you had fun," Jason said. He leaned over and kissed his wife.

He had loved her since high school. He had noticed her around the school but with everyone being in cliques, he didn't get a chance to get to know her. Finally, after Gabriella transferred there and her and Troy broke up the cliques, he had gotten a chance to get to know Kelsi. He fell in love right from the start. Like Troy, he had asked Kelsi to marry him when they both turned eighteen. She was the ying to his yang. If he was the sun, then she was the moon. They fit together perfectly. They were meant to be together.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelsi asked him, bringing him back to reality.

"Just of when we first met in high school and how you made me fall in love with you," he replied.

She curled up next to him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too." Jason reached over and turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Come on," Troy laughed. He and Gabriella were outside playing basketball. Actually, Troy was playing basketball, Gabriella was playing keep the ball from Troy.

"Come and get it, big boy," she teased. She dribbled it a few times and shot it into the basket. "Score one for me," she said.

"Now we're tied," Troy said, pretending to be an announcer. "Troy Bolton only has one chance to win. Can he do it?" He dribbled past Gabriella and was about to shoot the ball when a car pulled into the driveway. Chad and Taylor got out.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Chad teased. Gabriella's hair, while originally in a ponytail, was wild and hanging every which way. She was wearing a pair of Troy's East High basketball pants with a white t-shirt. Troy was wearing a pair of blue shorts and had his shirt off. Both of them were sweaty and out of breath.

"What are you doing here, man?" Troy asked, going up to give one of his best friends a handshake.

"Taylor and I were bored at the house. Usually we are all so busy with work and basketball practice that we didn't know what to do on our day off." Chad explained. He looked over at his fiancée. Taylor, a few months pregnant, was leaning against the car.

"I see that you guys don't have that problem," Taylor joked.

"Would you guys like some lemonade?" Gabriella offered.

"Sure," Chad said.

"Need any help, Hun?" Troy asked.

"Taylor can help me. That way we can leave you boys to talk," Gabriella said. She took Taylor's hand and led her through the kitchen door.

"Do you guys know the gender yet?" Gabriella asked when they women were inside.

Taylor shook her head. "Not yet. We have an appointment in two days," she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. "Oh," she said.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked, getting worried.

"It kicked," Taylor replied. She set the glass down and walked over to Gabriella. "Do you want to feel?" she asked. She took Gabriella's hand in hers and led her to the spot on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

It kicked again. "Wow," Gabriella said.

She filled up four glasses with lemonade. "Are you guys hungry? We've got ham salad in the refrigerator."

"Thanks. I'm starved," Taylor said, making a few sandwiches.



Meanwhile, back outside, the boys were in deep discussion. "You know, the baby will be here before you even get married," Troy joked.

"We would be married by now, but I want everything to be perfect," Chad replied. "Taylor is special to me, and I want her to know that."

"I think sticking by her after finding out she was pregnant and loving her the way you do already shows that," Troy said.

They were interrupted when the girls returned. "Refreshments," Gabriella announced. She handed Troy a glass of lemonade and a ham salad sandwich.

"You're the best," Troy said.

"I know," Gabriella laughed. She turned to Chad and Taylor. "Any ideas for names yet?"

Chad looked at Taylor. "We were thinking if it was a boy to name him Jayslen Bradley."

"And if it is a girl, to name her Savannah Annelisa," Taylor added.

"I like those," Troy stated. Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"We were also thinking of naming you guys godparents," Taylor added.

"You were?" Gabriella asked. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

Just then, Taylor's cell phone rang. She answered it, leaving the other three to stand there in silence.

"So, how is Taylor's mom taking the pregnancy?" Gabriella asked.

"I love Taylor and all, but her mom is driving me nuts," Chad informed them.

"She's always calling. 'Are you keeping her off her feet?' 'Are you making sure she's eating right?' You know what I mean."

"Well, that's what parents do," Gabriella stated.

Troy looked at her. "Not your mom," he said.

She playfully nudged him. "First of all, we're already married. Second, she knows that you would take good care of me, and third, if you didn't, you would have your dad to answer to."

"She has a point," Chad laughed.

Just then, Taylor returned. "That was the doctor's office. For some reason they will be closed in two days, but they have an opening for later on this afternoon. I told them we'd take it."

"I guess we have to get going then," Chad said. He handing them his and Taylor's glasses. "Thanks for the lemonade," he said to Gabriella.

"No problem. Stop by soon," she responded. Troy patted Chad on the back. Gabriella gave Taylor a hug. "Let us know what it is," she said.

"We will," Taylor promised.



"What is it, doc?" Chad asked. They had been at the doctor's office for an hour now. He was leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest. Taylor was on the bed, her shirt pulled up, revealing her stomach.

"Uh…I wish I could tell you." The doctor. "Wait a minute here. I've got something."

Chad and Taylor looked at him longingly.



"I wonder what they're having. A boy or a girl," Troy said. They had just sat down to dinner. Gabriella had made tacos.

"Either way, I can't wait. We'll be it's godparents," Gabriella said, excited. She poured sour cream and salsa on her taco salad.

"I'll teach him to play basketball," Troy said, fantasizing.

"I'll teach her to sing," Gabriella said, caught up in thoughts of her own. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Gabriella and Troy said at the same time. They both laughed. Gabriella got up and put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"We just found out the news," Taylor said, excited.

"The suspense is killing us," Troy said.

"We're going to welcome to the world, Savannah Annelisa Danforth," Taylor shrieked.

"Congratulations," Troy and Gabriella said.

Taylor handed the phone to Chad. "Let's not forget to welcome Jayslen Bradley Danforth," Troy looked at his wife, puzzled. "That's right," Chad said. "We're having twins."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Are you guys coming?" Gabriella asked, plopping down on the couch. She leaned forward and pulled a magazine off her coffee table.

"Coming, honey," Troy called from the kitchen. Gabriella flipped through the magazine, not really paying attention to what was in front of her. Instead, she was thinking about what the other girls were doing. Mrs. Evans took Sharpay and Ryan shopping in New York. Mrs. Neilson took Kelsi to see a famous pianist perform. Mrs. McKessie took Taylor baby shopping in California. She was the only woman home. Her mother was away on a business trip. All the guys were staying with them for the weekend.

One by one, each of the young men came in, each carrying something. Troy held a few DVDs in his hand. Chad was carrying a big bowl of chips. Zeke was carrying salsa dip, and Jason carried melted cheese.

"So what have you picked for our evening?" Jason asked.

Troy shuffled through the movies. "The Hills Have Eyes, An American Haunting, Cry Wolf, and for the only lady here, Never Been Kissed."

Gabriella flashed him a smile. "Trying to earn brownie points, are we?" she joked. Troy's ears turned red. "You got them," she laughed.

Troy put An American Haunting in first. "Make some room," he said, squeezing in beside Gabriella and Jason. Once he was settled, Gabriella rested against him and he put his arm around her.



When that movie was over, Troy rose to replace it with another. "Put The Hills Have Eyes in." Zeke said.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She held her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me. I'm going to get a shower." She got off the couch, gave her wonderful husband a kiss, and headed upstairs to their room.



After grabbing her terry cloth bathrobe, she made her way to the bathroom. She put her hair up in a bun, turned on the shower and got in. She left the door open in case Troy had to use the bathroom.



Downstairs, the movie was getting good. The young mother was just shot in the head. The boys cheered and hollered.



Back in the bathroom, Gabriella was relaxing under the steaming hot water. The window and the mirror were already fogged up. That day had been real stressful. Just then, the bathroom door opened. "Troy, is that you?" she asked.

There was no answer. "Is anybody there?" she asked. Again no answer. She shrugged her shoulders. Maybe a breeze made it open a little more. She closed her eyes and let the water run all over her, washing all the negativity away. Just then the lights went out. Gabriella screamed in spite of herself.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. She was met by dead silence. She reached her arm out around the shower curtain toward the light switch. She didn't fully open the curtain in case it was someone other then Troy playing a practical joke on her. Troy had seen her naked plenty of times. They have had sex for crying out loud. There wasn't a part of Gabriella's body that was unfamiliar to Troy. The others, however, were a different story.

She fumbled until she reached the switch. When she flicked them on, she screamed again. There, standing in the middle of the bathroom, was a shadow of a person shown into the shower stall. "Who is that?" Gabriella demanded. "This isn't funny."

The figure raised its arm. There in his grip was a large knife. Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.



Downstairs, the movie was really getting good. The young girl was screaming. "This surround sound rocks," Chad stated.

"It sounds so real," Jason agreed.



Back in the bathroom, Gabriella was struggling with her attacker. He had ripped the shower curtain away and was trying to stab her. He reached out and latched onto her left breast. Gabriella was screaming and crying.

While her attacker was focused on her naked body, she reached out and clawed him close to his eye. "Get the fuck away from me!" She brought her foot up and kicked him in the groin.

"Gabriella," her attacker said, shaking her. It sounded like Troy.

"Gabriella…Gabriella…Gabriella."



Gabriella's eyes snapped open. She was safe and snug in her bed. Troy, however, was far worse off. There were claw marks by his right eye and he was holding his privates.

She sat up real quick. "I am so sorry," she said.

"It's all right." Troy managed to say. He was hurting real bad. Gabriella had kneed him pretty good.

Gabriella had hopped out of bed and rushed downstairs. When she returned she was holding an ice pack, a wet cloth, and some Band-Aids.



After she cleaned him up and the pain went away, Gabriella told him what she was dreaming about.

Troy pulled her close. "I would never let anyone hurt you in anyway," he promised.

Gabriella smiled at him. "Is there anything you can't do?"

A flash of pain came across Troy's face. "I can't take away your nightmares."



The next day, Sharpay and Zeke came over. "We haven't heard from you in a while and we wanted to see what you were up to," she gave as an explanation as to why they were there.

"I baked some chocolate chip muffins," Zeke said, producing a bag. While Troy led Zeke away to talk about guy stuff, Sharpay and Gabriella caught each other up on their lives.

After telling Sharpay about the night before and how Troy took care of her, Sharpay stood up and slapped her hand on the counter. "That settles it," she said.

"Settles what?" Gabriella asked, not comprehending.

"No offense, but for an Einstein-ette, you sure can be pretty stupid. Troy feels bad about not being able to take away all the pain from you. What do you want to do to show him he's appreciated?" Sharpay asked.

"I want to give him something special," Gabriella replied, catching on.

"And in order to do that, we need to go…?" Sharpay asked.

"Shopping," Gabriella finished.



After getting their hair styled and a manicure, Sharpay and Gabriella found themselves in a lingerie store. "How 'bout this?" Sharpay asked, holding up a see-through lingerie. It was black and had breast supports. Gabriella made a disgusted face. "How 'bout not?" Sharpay replied, replacing the item back on the shelves.

"There was nothing wrong with that, it's just that I want this night to be extra special," Gabriella explained, shifting through various items. Finally she saw what she was looking for. "Perfect," was all she said.



Later that night, Troy was in bed. He and Zeke played some ball while the girls were out shopping. When Gabriella got home, she didn't show him what she got. Instead she came directly into the house and hid it somewhere.

Just then, Gabriella came out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied.

She walked over to his side of the bed. "I love you and love everything you do for me. You're there for me when I need you even when I think I don't. You care about me more then I could have even asked for," she started.

"I did take the vow to love and cherish you 'til death do us part," he pointed out.

"No, I know. It's just you make me feel safe, even in the middle of a nightmare. I love the way you make me feel." She stood up and let her bathrobe fall to the floor. "And to show how much I love you, I want you to love the way I make _you _feel." Troy threw back the covers and pulled Gabriella down to him. On her way down, she turned off the lights.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Kelsi, I'm home," Jason said, walking through the door. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Dark stains on his armpits and around his neck showed where he sweat. Kelsi came out of the kitchen wearing jeans and a green shirt. The front was hidden by an apron and the smell of steak followed her.

"Hey," she replied. She leaned in and gave her husband a kiss. "I made your favorite. Mashed potatoes, steak with fried onions and steamed broccoli."

"Thanks, Hun. Just let me grab a quick shower and I'll be ready," Jason replied.



"This smells wonderful," Jason said, taking a seat. He grabbed his fork and was about to take a bite when he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked innocently. "Can't a wife do something nice for her husband?"

"Usually when you do something this nice, there's some sort of news to go with it," Jason pointed out. "You're pregnant," he guessed. She shook her head no. He paused to think. Then he dropped his fork.

"Your mom is coming to visit."

Kelsi didn't say anything. She didn't shake her head or make any movement at all. "It will be one night, I promise."

Jason sighed. "Your mother hates me."

"No she doesn't," Kelsi protested.

"She blames me for the miscarriage," Jason stated bluntly. That was one of the reasons they married at eighteen. When they went to a party someone slipped some alcohol in their drinks and they had had sex. When they found out she was pregnant, he proposed and they got married. Three months later, Kelsi had a miscarriage.

"The doctor told us that my body wasn't ready to have a baby," Kelsi reminded him. "My mother was there when he told us."

Jason sighed. He loved Kelsi so much. If her mother was coming to visit, he would put up with her for Kelsi's sake. "What if we invite Troy and Gabriella over for dinner the night she's here?"

Kelsi grinned at him. "Thank you."



Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Kelsi was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hand on her stomach. Jason was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. She lifted her shirt up and rubbed her index finger over the scars on her stomach. Her mind drifted back to the night she received them. She was bleeding really badly. Jason and her mother rushed her to the hospital. The doctor told her that her body would naturally flush it out. After her blood pressure drop severely, they decided to do an emergency C-section. They gave her a blood transfusion and removed the fetus. They told her the scars would fade over time. Since this happened not even a year ago, the scars were still plainly visible.

"You're beautiful," Jason said, bringing her back to the present. He had watched her rub her scars for about a minute. He walked over and sat down beside her. "I love you and everything about you." He rubbed her stomach. "Even these."

Kelsi leaned her head against his bare shoulder. Tears leaked out of her eyes and dripped onto his chest.



"We'd love to," Gabriella exclaimed when Kelsi and Jason stopped by the house the next day and offered them to dinner.

"Yeah, we got your back, man," Troy agreed. All of Jason and Kelsi's friends knew about the whole incident that happened not even a year before.

"Is there anything you want us to bring?" Gabriella asked.

Jason shook his head. "Just you guys."



"She'll be here any minute," Kelsi said, bustling around the table, making sure that everything was perfect. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He yelled. _Please let it be Troy and Gabriella, _he pleaded silently. He opened the door.

"Are we too late?" Gabriella asked.

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "You're right on time," he assured them. Kelsi walked in and stood beside them.

"I know you told us that we didn't need to bring anything but Gabriella insisted that we bring something so she baked this," Troy stated, handing Kelsi a three-layer chocolate cake.

"Thanks," she said. "Dinner is just about done." Just as she was about to leave, there was another knock at the door.

"That will be your mother," Jason said. He was going to take the cake out to the kitchen while she answered the door.

Kelsi knew what he was about to do and handed the cake back to Troy. "Could you and Gabriella take this to the kitchen?" She turned to her husband. "It will look better if we both answer the door together."

Jason nodded, giving Kelsi the okay to open the door. _Might as well get this over with, _he thought to himself.

"Mom," Kelsi said when she opened the door. She let go of Jason's hand and threw her arms around her mother.

"It's so good to see you, Kelsi," Mrs. Nielson remarked.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nielson," Jason said.

"Jason," Mrs. Nielson replied icily. As they walked past, Kelsi threw Jason a sympathetic look.



During dinner things seemed to go from bad to worse. Every time Jason tried to get into the conversation, Mrs. Nielson would keep butting him out.

Finally it was time for dessert. "Jason, could you give me hand out in the kitchen?" Kelsi asked.

Jason nodded and together they retreated from the others. "I'm so sorry that I put you through this," she apologized.

Jason sighed. "I know. But I love you and would do anything for you, even deal with your mother." He grabbed three plates and turned back to her. "Dinner's almost over anyways."

"There they are," Troy exclaimed when they came back into the dining room.

"For a moment there, we thought you guys got lost," Gabriella smiled at them.

_Believe me, I wish that were true. _Instead Jason replied, "We had to cut the cake, get the dishes, that kind of stuff." He handed Gabriella and Troy their plates and took his to his seat.

"So, Jason, what have you been up to lately?" Mrs. Nielson asked after taking a bite.

"Well, I've been doing okay. Basketball practice had been brutal." Jason took a bite of his cake.

Mrs. Nielson used this time to interrupt. "So would you say that you spend more time focusing on basketball than my daughter?"

Jason felt his temperature rising. How dare she come into his home and make wrongful accusations. "No. I love my wife. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Mrs. Nielson opened her mouth to say something but Jason cut her off. "The only reason I am sitting here at the same table with you is because Kelsi asked me too. I love her with every fiber in my being. I know you blame me for her miscarriage but it wasn't me. I knew that I had made a mistake and I was taking responsibility for it. That's how I was raised…"

"So you only married my daughter because you got her pregnant?" Mrs. Nielson asked calmly.

"Mom!" Kelsi yelled.

"I would have married her even if she wasn't pregnant. She makes me happier then anything else in the world. She loves me and I love her. The only reason we got married sooner rather then later is because she was pregnant. I'm sorry we lost the baby, I really am, but that is not going to make me love her any less." By the time he was done, his breaths came in short puffs.

Just then Mrs. Nielson did something no one at that table would have suspected. She started clapping. "You, Jason Cross, have passed the test."

Jason was baffled. "What test?"

"I never blamed you for the miscarriage. Since my husband divorced me, I've been very skeptical about men. When you married Kelsi, I thought it was just because of the baby. When Kelsi had the miscarriage, I thought for sure that you would leave her. Now I know that you truly love her. I am truly sorry that I put you through hell." She stood up. "Kelsi, I had better head home. I'll call you later in the week." She turned to say something to Jason but he was still sitting there in shock.



Later that evening, after everyone went home, Jason and Kelsi were dancing in the living room. "I'm glad that things between your mom and I are finally settled."

"I'm really proud of you. You made me fall in love with you all over again." Kelsi told him. She leaned her back to give him a kiss. "I love this song," she said when they parted.

"I know."

_Lying here with you  
I watch you while you sleep  
The dawn is closing in  
With every breath you breathe _

_I can feel the change  
The change you've made in me  
But will I ever see  
All the things you see in me _

_When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am _

_When it comes to love  
I may not know the rules  
But there's one thing I know  
My heart belongs to you, just you _

_When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am _

_You show me you love me  
With a fire that burns deep inside _

_When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am _

_When you say that I'm one of a kind  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you  
I'll try to be that kind of man  
Because you love me like I am _

_I am  
I'll never understand  
I don't think I'll ever understand  
Why you love me  
Why you love me just like I am_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"If I can't be your only one," Kelsi sang. Just then the door opened and Jason walked through. She closed the lid on the piano keys and faced him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing the sheet of paper on the piano.

"Nothing really. I just thought of a song and I think it's perfect for Gabriella," Kelsi responded.

"Hmm," Jason said getting up. He walked over to where she was sitting. Kelsi was a great composer. When they were in their junior year of high school, she wrote the entire musical that Gabriella and Troy stared in, Twinkle Towne. That summer, when they all got jobs at the local country club and they had a competition against another country club, Kelsi wrote a spectacular song that Troy and Gabriella sang.

"What's it called?"

"Say OK," she stated. "It just came to me."

Jason leaned down and started to kiss her neck. "You are so amazing," he said.

"That feels so good," Kelsi told him. He tilted her head to the side so he had better access to her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to feel all around her body. He reached up and cupped her left breast with his hand. Kelsi moaned sensually.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered in her ear. She nodded excitedly. He picked her up and turned to the hallway. Before he could take a step the phone rang.

"Let the machine get it," she whispered. Jason took a step.

The machine came on before they could make it any farther. "Kelsi, if you're there, pick up. I got some great news for you." Gabriella's voice rang throughout the quite house.

"You had better get that," Jason said, setting her down. He followed her to the couch.

"Gabriella, what's so urgent?" Kelsi asked, picking up the phone. There was a moment of silence and then Kelsi screamed. "You're kidding." Another pause. "That's amazing." Jason looked at Kelsi. "I'll get started on it right away. Bye." She hung up and turned to Jason. "Guess what happened?"

"Tell me," he said. Something was up.

"I was nominated for the youngest composer in Albuquerque." She had the biggest grin on her face. "Ms. Darbus sent them the Twinkle Towne compositions and they liked my work. They want me to compose a song for the awards ceremony."

"Wow. That's wonderful," Jason said, jumping up. "How about we celebrate?" He asked, jerking his head to the bedroom.

Kelsi didn't get the hint. "We can go out later. Right now, I have to finish this song so Gabriella can sing it at the ceremony."

Jason sighed and plopped back on the couch. _Oh well. There's always tonight._



"I'm so nervous," Kelsi said. She was standing with Jason, Troy, Gabriella and Taylor. Chad was in the bathroom.

"You totally deserve it," Troy assured her.

"You're amazing," Taylor agreed nodding her head.

"I told her that," Jason stated. He put a reassuring hand on her back. "Look, there's the president." A bald guy walked up to them. "We'll be ready in a minute."

Just then, Sharpay, Zeke, and Ryan ran up to them. "Are we late?" Sharpay asked, out of breath.

"You're here just in time," Kelsi stated. "She turned back to the president. I wrote two songs. One will be performed by Gabriella." She pointed to Gabriella. "And the other, Sharpay will perform." The president nodded and walked off.

Jason turned to her. "I didn't know you wrote another song."

Kelsi smiled at him. "It's a surprise."

At that moment, the president tapped the microphone. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we are honoring the youngest composer in Albuquerque. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Kelsi Cross." He started clapping and the audience followed suit.

"Wish me luck," she said.

"Good luck," they all said.

Swallowing, she stepped out on stage. When she reached the podium, the clapping stopped. "This is such an honor. I'll keep this short since we have two performances tonight. When I started composing in high school, I never dreamt that it would get me an award. But here we are. In case anyone was wondering how young I am, both my husband and I are nineteen." Just then, she stopped. She spotted Ms. Darbus in the first row. She had a smile on her face and made a motion with her head for her to continue. "They asked me to compose something tonight. I was already working on a piece for a friend, so I finished it, and to calm my nerves, I composed another song. I give it to my good friend, Gabriella Bolton." Everyone started clapping.

Gabriella walked onstage and accepted the microphone that Kelsi handed to her. Music started playing and she sang.

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say ok._

_When you call_

_I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys_

_I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you won't be shy_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say OK_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)_

_Will you say OK_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away, don't run away)_

When she was gone, the audience erupted with applause. Kelsi took back the microphone. "This next song was a surprise. The only ones who know it are me and another friend of my, Sharpay Evans."

As usual, Sharpay trotted on stage like she owned the place, with a microphone head set on. She opened her mouth.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh. _

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said. _

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they _

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent, two diamonds, send her _

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh. _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said. _

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they _

_One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of _

_One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together _

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said. _

_Oh, what you waitin' for? _

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they _

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they _

_You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

When she finished, everybody screamed. Sharpay smiled her Sharpay smile and shot Kelsi a look of thanks. Kelsi went to the microphone one more time. "I'd like to introduce my family." She motioned for the others to join her onstage. "These people have been there for me in so many ways. They are my inspiration. Especially my husband Jason." She pulled him close. In order she announced their names. "Troy and Gabriella Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, and Ryan Evans."

The President jumped onstage. "Wow. Those performances were spectacular. The songs were amazing. Kelsi Cross, the city of Albuquerque presents to you the youngest composer award." He handed her the award. At the bottom, on the plaque, her name gleamed in the light.

"We're going to go out to celebrate," Jason whispered in her ear.

"And we can have our own little celebration when we go home," she whispered back. Jason's eyes got big and he rushed them all offstage.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kelsi yawned and rolled over. She looked at the clock on her night stand. The red numbers burned the time into her retinas. Two-forty-six. Behind her, Jason rolled over and put his arm around her. She relaxed against his embrace. She didn't know what, but she had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

She closed her eyes and was about to drift off when all of a sudden someone was pounding on the front door. "Jason," she said, shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"There's someone at the door," Kelsi told him. They both got out of bed and threw on their robes. When they got downstairs, Jason opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a police officer. "Can we help you with something?" Jason asked.

"Is this the home of Jason and Kelsi Cross?" The officer asked. Kelsi nodded. _This is it_, she thought to herself.



Troy fumbled for the phone. _Who would be calling at this hour?_ he asked himself. Finally he found the phone. "Hello?" He mumbled into the phone, his eyes still shut. He sat up. "Kelsi, what's wrong? I can't understand you while you're crying." There was a short pause. "Oh my god."



The funeral for Jason's parents was three days later. They were on their way home from visiting Jason's uncle when a drunk driver rear ended them. They hit the bridge wall and went over. They died when their car hit the water.

They were being buried side by side. Jason stood at the grave, Kelsi attached to his arm. Jason barely said anything the past few days. If it wasn't for Kelsi, he probably wouldn't have eaten a thing.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to them. "What's going to happen now?" Troy asked.

Kelsi turned to him. "We don't know," she responded honestly. She turned back to Jason and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head slightly and let go of her hand.

She turned back to Troy and Gabriella and signaled for them to walk. "They left him everything. The cars, the house, all of their possessions go to him."

"Have you decided what to do?" Gabriella asked, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

Kelsi shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Jason said about moving in, but when we stepped foot inside the door, he broke down. He doesn't want to sell the house or anything." She paused and started to sob silently. When she opened her mouth again, she couldn't hold it back. "They were always nice to me. They treated me like their own daughter." Gabriella wrapped her arms around her friend.

Just then Jason walked up to them. "Everyone is starting to leave," he informed them quietly. His voice was so low that they could barely hear him.

Kelsi nodded. "We'll see you guys later." She told Troy and Gabriella and took Jason's hand once more.



Jason sat on the couch, staring off in space. Kelsi opened the door and walked in. She saw her husband sitting on the couch and her heart sank. It was four days since the funeral and he had barely moved from where he was since then. His face was littered with days of stubble that went unshaved. She sat down next to him. "Jason?" she asked.

He made a small grunt, letting her know he was listening.

She took a deep breath and said what she needed to say. "We soon need to decide what we're going to do. We can't afford two houses."

Jason opened his mouth. Kelsi had to lean closer to hear him. "I'm just not ready." He turned to her. "Are you sure you made the right decision in marrying me?"

Kelsi was taken back. She couldn't believe what he just said. _He's grieving_, he reminded herself. She stood up. "I love you." She walked over to the shelf where the CD player was sitting. She browsed through their collection until she found their wedding song.

She put it in and pushed play. She walked back over. "Dance with me." Jason looked at her. It really wasn't a command, but a request. He got to his feet and they started to sway to the music.

_When you're feeling lost in the night_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_See you through_

_I'll be there and there ain't nothing_

_I won't do_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I will let no harm come your way_

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter_

_No, these arms won't let you down_

_If there is a mountain to move_

_I will move that mountain for you_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

_I will be your fortress_

_Tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you_

_Right or wrong_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I promise you_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Lay my life on the line_

_For you I will fight (oh, oh)_

_For you I will die_

_With every breath, with all my soul_

_I'll give my word, I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me_

_(Put your faith in me)_

_And I'll do anything_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will, I will, I will_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero, your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_I promise you_

_For you I will_

_I promise you_

_For you I will (I will)_

_I promise you_

_For you I will_



"Ready?" Kelsi asked. They were standing on the porch of Jason's parent's house.

_Actually, our house now_, Jason thought.

He nodded. They pushed the door open. "Home sweet home."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Happy Memorial Day," Kelsi chimed as she opened her front door. Standing there was Chad and Taylor. He had his hands full with groceries and Taylor had her hands on her back. She was three months pregnant.

"You too, girl," Taylor replied. She leaned forward to give her girlfriend a hug.

"Uh, Troy and Jason are in the back. They're going to need those," Kelsi informed him.

"Thanks," Chad replied. He got a better grip on the bags and headed out back.

"So Gabriella is already here?" Taylor asked.

Kelsi nodded. "Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan should be here any minute."

On cue, a pink convertible pulled in and honked. "We're here!" Sharpay waved from the passenger seat.



"Who's eating hamburgers?" Jason called. He was standing by the grill, talking to the boys.

"Just make them all," Kelsi called back. "We can eat the leftovers later."

Jason shrugged and put four patties on the grill next to the hot dogs.

Inside, Taylor and Sharpay were sitting by the counter, watching Kelsi and Gabriella get things together.

"I made the macaroni salad last night," Kelsi announced, opening the fridge. She pulled out a big bowl.

"You think you made enough?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"Believe me, we're going to need it," Taylor joked, rubbing her stomach.

"Do we have everything?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi quickly looked around as Gabriella was reading off the list. "Potato salad, macaroni salad, Watergate salad, sliced tomatoes, pickles, onions, mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, relish, buns, baked beans, and cheese."

"Yes to all," Kelsi replied, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, all we have to do is set the picnic table," Taylor said. She handed Sharpay the table cloth.

Back outside, Jason was telling the others what he had bought Kelsi for a Memorial Day present.

"Dude, she's going to love it," Troy stated.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. He took a sip of his Pepsi and flipped a burger.

"Troy's right," Chad agreed.

Jason smiled. Just then, Sharpay and Taylor came out. "Okay, now hush," he said. He didn't want the surprise to be ruined.



"Food's done," Jason hollered. He carried the plates of hamburgers over to the table. Troy was right behind him with the hot dogs. Just then, Kelsi and Gabriella walked out with the cold items.

"Dig in," she said. Everyone grabbed plastic plates and began making their rounds around the food. Once everyone had what they wanted, they sat down.

As Taylor sat down, all the men looked at her plate, their mouths wide opened. She had four hamburgers, three hot dogs, three scoops of macaroni and potato salad and two scoops of Watergate salad.

"Hmmm," Kelsi said under her breath. When Jason didn't get the hint, she gently elbowed him in the ribs. He got the hint this time. Unfortunately it was too late. Taylor had seen them all look at her plate.

"What?" she asked. "Did everyone forget that I'm eating for three now?" She gestured toward her stomach which was really showing.

"Each as much as you want," Jason quickly recovered. "The more you guys eat, the less we have to put away," he joked.

Soon everyone was busy eating and the boys were talking about practice. As soon as everyone's plates started to clear, Jason turned to Kelsi and cleared his throat. "In light of the holiday, I bought you something," he said.

"Oh, Jason, you didn't have to. You could have waited until our anniversary," Kelsi said.

"What I got you will be pretty hard to hide for another week," Jason stated. Down the table, Troy smirked.

Gabriella leaned in and whispered. "You know what he got her, don't you?"

Troy nodded. "Wait 'til he brings it out. You're going to want one."

Jason disappeared in the house. Kelsi sat there, her face slightly burning with embarrassment. Everyone was looking at her. Just then, Jason reemerged from the house, carrying something in a box.

"Ok, now close your eyes and reach into the box," Jason instructed.

Kelsi did and when she grasped the item in the box, she let out a small gasp. The other three young women leaned forward, eager to see what Jason got his wife. Kelsi reached her other hand in and removed a small charcoal gray kitten. "He's so cute," she said. "Thank you." She stood up and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure do know how to make a woman feel loved," Zeke stated.

Now it was Jason's turn to turn a light red. "It was nothing."

"What are you going to name it?" Ryan asked.

"Dagda. I read the name in a book series and I liked it," Kelsi responded. She reached down and rubbed the kitten behind his ears. "My little Dagda."



That night, Jason slid on his sleep pants and jumped on the bed. Kelsi was on the floor playing with a string with the kitten. _Look at her_,he thought to himself. _She looks just like a kid on Christmas morning_,he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just like the way you look," he replied.

Kelsi dropped the string, picked Dagda up, set him in his little bed and then crawled into bed herself. "What do you mean?"

"You look happy," Jason stated.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm married to a man that I love with all my heart and that loves me the same," Kelsi replied. She leaned over and kissed him passionately.

When they parted, he looked into her sky blue eyes. "I would do anything for you."

She stared into his chocolate brown ones and saw what she knew all along. He loved her with every fiber in his being. "I know. And I would do anything for you." She curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and together they watched Dagda lick himself, curl up and go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Happy Anniversary," Jason said, carrying a tray with eggs, toast, the morning paper and a single peach-colored rose. Kelsi sat up, reached for her glasses and smiled. He set the tray down and kissed her on cheek.

"You are so sweet," she said, reaching out and gently touching the side of his cheek. Just then, Dagda jumped up on the bed, purring like crazy. 

Jason laughed, reached over and petted him behind the ears and turned back to his wife of one year. "I'll be downstairs when you're done." He leaned in and kissed her.



Kelsi made her way down the stairs, her kitten happily walking around her shoulders. As she turned the corner to go into the living room, all her friends jumped out. "Happy Anniversary!"  
Kelsi jumped, her glasses flew off and Dagda fell. Luckily enough he caught his claws on Kelsi's robe.

"Now look what we did," Gabriella said. She leaned forward and pulled Dagda off of Kelsi's back while Jason retrieved her glasses. 

"This was all your idea, so it's your fault," Sharpay said, playfully slapping Jason on the arm.

When Jason handed back her glasses, she replaced them and turned to her friends. "It was a nice surprise," she said. She looked at Jason. "Thank you." 

Jason took her hand and kissed it. "Anything for you. But the day isn't over." 

Taylor slapped Chad. "Why can't you be sweet like that? 

Chad looked at Jason. "Thanks, man. Now my old lady wants me to be sweet," he grinned. 

"Old lady? I'll show you old lady," Taylor joked back. 

"Well, maybe some of my charm rubbed off on him," Jason said. 

Zeke and Troy grinned. "Go ahead Chad." 

Taylor turned back to her boyfriend. He was on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. "Taylor McKessie, will you do me the honor and marry me?" 

"Yes," Taylor smiled, speechless. They had talked about getting married before the twins were going to be born but she didn't expect this. Chad placed the ring on her fingers and kissed her. When they parted, she slapped Chad. 

"What was that for?" Chad asked bewildered. 

"You had to propose on Jason and Kelsi's anniversary? Today is their day," Taylor stated. 

"No, it's okay. We told Chad it was okay," Kelsi came to Chad's defense. 

"You knew about this?" Taylor asked. 

Kelsi and Jason nodded. "We all did," Jason informed her. He turned back to Kelsi. "Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella are going to take you to the spa for the day and then tonight we are going some place special. I bought you a new dress that I hope you like. It's i n your closet, but no peeking until tonight." 

Kelsi nodded. If Jason went through all this trouble for her, the least she could do was honor his request.



After her long hot shower, Kelsi stood at her closet. _This is it_, she thought. She opened the door and gasped. Inside hung the most magnificent dress. She pulled it out and slipped it on. 

It had no sleeves and was completely backless. It came up and tied around the neck. It was a light pink. It hugged the top part of her body, showing off her most flattering curves. The bottom was loose and wavy. The material felt cool against her skin which was nice compared to the normal Albuquerque weather. She went over to her vanity table and proceeded to get ready.



Over at Troy's Jason stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was brushed, he was cleanly shaven and he looked handsome in his tux. 

"Don't forget this," Gabriella stated, handing him a long velvet box. 

"Thanks," Jason said. He took the box from her. "I definitely don't want to forget this." He grabbed his car keys and cell phone from the table at the door, said his goodbyes, and left.



Kelsi was putting on the finishing touches as Jason pulled in. He honked the horn. She grabbed her purse, slipped on her shoes, and headed out the door. 

Jason was standing by the passenger side door, ready to open it for his wife. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped. The dress looked perfect on her. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she had in simple stud earrings.

"Wow," he said. 

"I didn't think I could surprise you any more," Kelsi flirted as she crawled into the front seat. 

"You'll never cease to surprise me," Jason assured her.



"Hi, reservations for two," Jason said as they walked into Chez Caravel, one of the most expensive restaurants in town. It was a half an hour drive from their home but it was worth it. 

"Name please?" the host asked. 

"Cross," Jason answered. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't see you on here." 

"But I called in the reservation two weeks ago," Jason protested. 

Kelsi put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "It's okay. Really." 

"No it's not. This is our first anniversary. I wanted it to be special," he told her. 

"With you by my side, it is special." 

"Can I at least use your bathroom?" Jason asked. 

The host, who was deeply sorry, showed him where to go. Once he was out of earshot, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Troy. "Dude, we have a problem."



The ride home was quiet. Kelsi and Jason's hands were intertwined. Just then, Kelsi broke the silence. "I appreciate the effort. I can tell you went through a lot of trouble for the night." 

"The night isn't over."

Kelsi just looked at him.



"If you will follow me to the back yard, milady," Jason said, holding out his arm. 

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth," Kelsi replied, taking his arm. 

They walked on the sidewalk that led to their backyard. When they got there, both their jaws dropped. 

"Surprise, again," their friends cheered. There were white lights hung everywhere. There was a small round table in the middle of the yard, already set for two. Two candles were lit and a song was playing. 

"But how…?" Kelsi asked, looking around. 

"I called Troy when I found out that our reservations were messed up," Jason explained. 

"And this is part of our anniversary gift to you," Sharpay said. She pointed to Ryan, who hit next button on the CD player. 

"Another one of our songs," Kelsi exclaimed. 

"Do you want to dance?" Jason asked. Kelsi took his arm and they made their way to the middle of the yard.

_Baby when I met you there was peace unknown  
I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside  
There was something going on _

_You do something to me that I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got something going on _

_Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication  
all this love we feel, needs no conversation_

_we can ride it together, uh huh  
making love with each other, uh huh _

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me, to another world_

_And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh _

_I can't live without you if the love was gone  
everything is nothing if you got no one  
and you did walk in the night_

_  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing _

_But that won't happen to us, and we got no doubt  
too deep in love and we got no way out  
and the message is clear  
this could be the year for the real thing _

_No more will you cry, baby, I will hurt you never  
We start and end as one, in love forever_

_We can ride it together, uh huh  
Making love with each other, uh huh _

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me to another world_

_And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh _

_Sail away, oh come sail away with me _

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me, to another world_

_And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh _

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are  
No one in between, how can we be wrong  
Sail away with me, to another world_

_And we rely on each other, uh huh  
From one lover to another, uh huh _

When the song ended, Gabriella got up on stage, and took the microphone. "This is my gift to you."

_  
All I want to do is stand close to you _

_All I want to do is stand close to you _

_I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand_

_  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad _

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_And it's far too hard to see to see  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go everywhere i go  
Everywhere I go now you're with me_

_Make you mine_

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Make you mine_

_All I want to do is stand close to you _

_  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up_

_What I would go through  
To get it right_

_  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

_Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na... _

As she was ending the song, Sharpay took the stage.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air (yeah)  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere _

_Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind _

_We'll be together come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars   
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart _

'_Cause I can't turn mine off  
Woah woah oh_

_I can't pretend  
That this is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop _

_Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear, I wish it was tonight_

_Wish it was tonight _

_We'll be together come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars   
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart _

'_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Ooooh yeah_

_  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say, oh  
Ooooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away_

_Carry me away _

_We'll be together come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars   
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart _

'_Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Woah oh oh  
Yeah _

_We'll be together come whatever  
Come whatever  
Come whatever, come whatever _

_Oh_

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you _

When Sharpay finished the song, Kelsi gave Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay all a hug. 

Just then, Zeke and Chad emerged with the cake that Zeke had baked. Jason and Kelsi took their seats. Chad slapped a slice on each of their plates. 

"Before we eat, I have something for you," Jason said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He handed it to her. "Happy Anniversary. I love you." 

Kelsi opened the box. Inside sat a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet. The charms alternated from music notes to pianos. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Jason leaned over and helped her put it on. "And I've got something for you." She opened her purse and withdrew a small box. As she handed it to him she said. "I was unsure of what to get you, so I hope you like this." 

Jason opened the box. Inside sat his class ring. It was fully restored. Jason took it out and put it on his right index finger where it belonged. "Thank you. I love it." Jason couldn't wear it because on the day of graduation it had slipped off his finger and the red jewel had smashed on the concrete. 

Just then, Zeke raised his glass. "To Jason and Kelsi. May you have many, many more years of happiness." 

The others followed. "To Jason and Kelsi." 

"I'll drink to that," Jason smiled. He and Kelsi raised their glasses, tapped them together and took a sip.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Honey, I'm ho…" Jason started when he opened the door. He couldn't quite get the word home out before Kelsi attacked him. She crushed her lips against her husband's in a passionate kiss. When they parted, she gave him a big smile. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Because you're my husband and I love you." Kelsi replied. He raised an eyebrow. "And because I did something today and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Nothing you could do would make me mad at you." Jason replied. He threw his bag in the corner, scooped her up into his muscular arms and carried her over to the couch. "What is it you did?"

"Well, you know Taylor, Gabriella, and I went shopping today at Wal-Mart." Kelsi began. Jason nodded in agreement. "Well, while we were there, we made a joke about applying and see if they call us back." She paused and bit her lip. "Well I applied and they called me back. I told them that I would take the job."

"But that's great!" Jason exclaimed. "I wouldn't be mad at you for that. I know that staying home all day drives you crazy and this is the perfect opportunity to get you out of the house. What will you be doing?"

"I'll be a cashier." Kelsi replied. She leaned in and gave him another kiss. Jason brought his hand up and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three weeks had past since Kelsi got the job at Wal-Mart. She had just clocked out for the night when her cell phone rang. She expected it to be Jason and was surprised when she saw that it was Gabriella. "Hello?" Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi, is Troy with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, I wish I could be of some help but I just got done working. Did you try calling Jason?" Kelsi asked.

"I tried but he wasn't home and his cell phone went straight to voicemail." Gabriella responded.

"I'll be right over." Kelsi promised and hung up. She gathered her things and said good night to the friends that she made at work and proceeded to the door. Wal-Mart associates had to park in the parking lot that was beside the store. Kelsi fumbled with her keys because there was very little light in the parking lot.

"Hey there, honey." Kelsi wasn't expecting anyone to be there, let alone a complete stranger. She jumped and dropped her keys. She swore under her breath. "That's not very lady like." The voice said. A moment later the body to whom the voice belonged stepped out of the shadows into the poor lighting.

The man couldn't have been an older then twenty-two, stubble covering his face. His head was shaved and he was muscular. He bent down and retrieved her keys and he handed them to her. "Thank you." Kelsi muttered, turning to go to her car.

The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "I did something for you, now you have to do something for me." Kelsi's eyes got wide and she knew what was about to happen. She tried to wiggle her arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Please don't." Kelsi pleaded, tears streaming down her face. There was no point in screaming, it was three minutes till midnight and the parking lot was bare. No one would hear her and if by some miracle they did, he might hurt her.

Her pleas went unheard and he slammed her up against her car and undid his pants. He didn't have a knife or a gun that she could see, so before he touched her, she brought her knee up and inflicted pain where it was the most sensitive.

"Bitch!" He cursed, using the back of his hand to smack her. She screamed, despite of herself and fell. "I am really going to enjoy this." He pinned her down with one hand and proceeded to undo her pants with the other hand. Kelsi closed her already flooded eyes. Here she was, lying on the cold asphalt, completely helpless and there was nothing to stop him from doing what he wanted to.

Just then, Kelsi felt his weight no longer on her. Instead she heard something being thrown against a car and the guy let out a gasp. She forced herself to open her eyes. There was Jason, pounding on the guy with all he had. "You sick asshole! That is my wife."

Kelsi heard a stone being stepped on and turned her head. Troy was rushing over to pull Jason off the guy. That was a task in a half. Jason was on the war path and he was pulling Troy along.

Jason looked at the guy and then opened his mouth.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.

He threw a disgusted look at the man and turned to Troy. "If he moves, get him." Troy nodded his head. Jason made his way over to Kelsi. "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Kelsi sniffed and nodded. "He didn't get far."

Soon after, the police came and arrested the guy and took their statements. Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Martha, and Ryan showed up shortly before the police came. Kelsi had told Troy to call Gabriella and tell her where he was because she was worried sick. And when Troy told her what happened, naturally she had called all of their friends.

The store manager came out and told Kelsi that she didn't have to park in the associate parking lot and that everyday that Jason wasn't able to make it, there would be someone to walk her to her car.

Just then, Jason spoke. "It's been a long night and I'm sure Kelsi wants to get home." Kelsi nodded her agreement. He turned to Troy. "Can you drive my car home?"

"Sure." Troy agreed, taking Jason's keys. Jason helped Kelsi into the passenger's seat of her car and then got into the driver's seat. With one final wave to their friends, he drove home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For all of my readers with questions, I do want to say this, my writing is mostly based on my everyday life. What I do, read, etc. now this did not happen to me, but to a friend of mine. We both work at walmart as cashiers. This happened before I started to work there. And I was listening to the red jumpsuit apparatus 'Face Down' and I thought I would right this piece.

I also want to thank all of you who read and review my work, you have no idea how much that helps. Even constructive criticism is welcome, if you don't like what I write, I am truly sorry, but again, thank you to those who do love my work and tell me so. I have been so busy with work and everything that this is the first chapter for this story that I have been able to write in a while. It might be kinda short but I hope you like it anyway.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A loud buzzing sound woke Kelsi with a start. Once she realized what it was, she reached her arm over and turned the alarm clock off. She smiled to herself and wiggled farther under the covers.

When Jason didn't feel her get out of bed and rolled over and asked, "Aren't you getting up?"

"Nope. This is my day off." She leaned over and kissed him on his nose.

"Really?" Jason asked. Kelsi nodded. "Guess what? It's my day off too." Since Kelsi had started at Wal-Mart, they haven't had a day off together.

Just then, Dagda jumped onto the bed and meowed. Jason and Kelsi laughed. "Don't worry, we didn't forget about you." Kelsi said, she reached over and petted Dagda behind the ears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm. That smells delicious." Jason said, sniffing the air. Kelsi walked over to the table, carrying two plates. One was the eggs that she just fried, the other was the bacon. The toast was already sitting in the center of the table. Jason got into the refrigerator and withdrew two jars of jam. Strawberry and peach.

"Is that everything?" Kelsi asked, looking around. Dagda was happily lapping at his breakfast.

They sat down and began to eat. In the middle of breakfast, Jason spoke. "Since we both have the day off, we should do something together."

"We need to take Dagda to see the vet and then the rest of the afternoon is free." Kelsi reminded him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, how is he?" Kelsi asked.

The young vet, whose hair was a flaming red, smiled at them. "She will be just fine."

Both Jason and Kelsi's jaws dropped. "A girl?" Kelsi asked.

But when I bought him…"

"Her." Kelsi interrupted.

"Okay her. When I bought her, the pet store said she was a he." Jason pointed out.

The vet shook her head. "They must have been mistaken."

Kelsi looked at Jason. "At least we don't have to worry about her spraying."

Jason smiled. "You have a point."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After taking Dagda back home and dropping her off, Jason and Kelsi went to the park.

Jason was pushing Kelsi on the swing when Jason's cell went off. "I'll be right back." He ran to the picnic table and answered it. "Hello?" There was a short pause. "You're kidding."

Kelsi heard his tone of voice and got off the swing and walked over to him. "What's going on?" She asked, concerned. She could tell by Jason's facial expressions that it was something bad. "We're on our way." He closed his phone and looked at his wife. "Chad and Taylor's house burnt down."

Kelsi gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Are they okay?"

"They weren't there when it happened. They were making wedding arrangements." Jason informed her. Kelsi let out a sigh of relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Taylor!" Kelsi yelled. Jason didn't even get a change to fully stop before Kelsi was out of the car.

Kelsi ran over and put her arms around one of her best friends. Taylor was sobbing hysterically. "Why?" Taylor asked.

Just then, Chad and Troy came over. "What happened?" Kelsi asked.

"Don't know." Chad replied. "We were at the church, making plans for our wedding and when we got back the firemen were already here and the house was gone." Taylor let got of Kelsi and crawled into Chad's arms.

Jason ran up to them. "Sorry, tried to find a place to park. Where's Gabriella?" He asked Troy.

"She's with her mom in New York for the week." Troy replied.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor asked. "Where will we live? The twins will be born in a few months."

"You could stay with us." Jason and Kelsi said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. They were so close and so in love that they anticipated what the other person was feeling and what they were about to say.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be a burden." Taylor agreed.

"No burden at all. You're practically family." Kelsi replied.

"We will put you in one of the spare bedrooms and we can turn the third bedroom into a nursery." Jason added.

"We'll help you buy all new stuff for the baby." Kelsi stated.

"There's no need for that. We kept all of the stuff at Taylor's mom." Chad replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you guys sure this is okay?" Taylor asked. Kelsi was making the bed in the spare bedroom.

"Positive." Kelsi answered. "And tomorrow, Jason will start moving what you do have over here."

"Thanks." Taylor said. She walked over and gave Kelsi a hug. "I just hope that the sound of two babies crying won't bother you."

Kelsi flashed her a smile. "Nope, just as long as my piano doesn't bother you."

"I love to listen to you play." Taylor replied. She walked over and crawled into bed.

Kelsi made her way to her bedroom, crawled into bed and pulled out her book, _Twilight_ and started to read. About a half an hour later Jason came in. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

"Sorry your day off wasn't that great." He apologized.

"Nonsense. It was perfect." Kelsi assured him.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really." She confirmed. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said. He smiled and leaned over, pressed his lips against her in a more passionate kiss. Kelsi reached over and turned off the lights, her book forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you all for your reviews, I really, really do appreciate them. To answer a few questions. Yes, my friend is alright. They didn't get far before a friend of hers stopped it. She's fine and doing well. I do plan on updating more as HSM2 approaches and once it premieres my later chapters will have spoilers. An example would be, _Kelsi looked into the photo album and came across photos of the summer after their junior year, the year that they all got jobs at Lava Springs._ So expect some of that. With work and everything, I work at walmart, I haven't been able to update as often but expect more.

Lastly I want to let you all know that Chad and Taylor are fine and now that they have moved in with Jason and Kelsi you will see a little more of them then you have been _This is good news for all you Chaylor Fans!_


End file.
